Clinical-Physiologic-Radiologic-Pathologic correlations in chronic interstitial pneumonia. Retrospective & prospective study of etiology, natural history, effect of treatment. Correlation with Electron Microscopic observations. Similar correlative studies in the pneumoconioses. Industrial survey of asbestosis: Long-term observation with control groups. Methods of early detection. Natural history of early disease. Tape-recording of dry rales. Ultrasound studies of pleural thickening. Quantitative observations on early finger clubbing. "Mini-Computers" for pulmonary laboratories; automated function studies; computer aided diagnosis in pulmonary disease. Papain and cadmium induced emphysema: histologic, ultrastructure and biochemical studies. Effects of drugs, particularly marihuana, on pulmonary mechanics and control of respiration; Conditioning of respiratory resistance; bronchial asthma-psychotherapy. Non-respiratory functions of lung: effect of insulin induced hypoglycemia on urinary excretion of epinephrine in asthma. Effect of infused epinephrine in normals & asthmatics. Clinical studies on autonomic regulation of tracheobronchial tree: interaction of catecholamines and adrenergic blockers with adrenergic receptor system. Postnatal growth and development of the mammalian lung. Respiratory abnormalities in endocrine disturbances.